Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
|image = 300px |age = Over 820 years |gender = Male |race = Noblesse |status = Active |occupation = Student / True Noblesse |affiliation = Noblesse / Rai's Group |firstappearance=Chapter 001 |lastappearance=Main Character }} Cadis Etrama di Raizel (Kor. 카디스 에트라마 디 라이제르) is the main protagonist of the series. He is a Noble from Lukedonia with the special title of Noblesse, which distinguishes him from all other Nobles as their hidden protector. He is the master of Frankenstein and currently attends Ye Ran High School in other to learn more about the human world. Background Cadis Etrama di Raizel (Kor. 카디스 에트라마 디 라이제르) is the noble, elegant, and mysterious Noblesse who once fell into a deep sleep that lasted 820 years and had only awoken recently. After observing the fashion and social demographic of the people around, Rai donned the uniform of a student belonging to Ye Ran High School, which is under the administration of Frankenstein (his servant). This event eventually led to a reunion between the two beings and he now lives in his servant's estate. With the progression of the story, it's discovered that he is the "True Noblesse" (title given to 'the being with strength above all others, who wields it to protect the nobles from the shadows'). The term symbolizes strength and the being is held in similar esteem as the Lord. He tries to avoid contact with the current Noble clans for undisclosed reasons. Later upon returning to Lukedonia, he receives a surprise hidden inside his shrine left by the previous Lord. This is revealed to be Ragnarok, (the previous Lord's soul weapon). Rai, however, states that he cannot wield the sword because he is not a direct descendant of the previous lord. Rai gives his Ragnarok to Raskreia so that she can complete her soul weapon. After listening to a message from the previous Lord, Rai learns that the previous Lord chose him to be the lord because he wanted his daughter to embrace freedom .The previous Lord wanted Rai to escape the fate of the True Noblesse as it seems that the life of the True Noblesse is even harder than that of the Lord. The Previous Lord who knew Rai's character, knew that Rai would choose his responsibilities to freedom. In fact, Rai chooses to remain the True Noblesse rather than the freedom or being the Lord. He states that: "This is what I am and I must be and the daughter of previous Lord must remain the Lord because that is what she is." Rai decides to continue his duty of watching over and protecting the new generations of Nobles as the True Noblesse. However, he intends on experiencing the normal life of humans, leaving Lukedonia to stay in the place his loyal servant has prepared for him in South Korea. Appearance Rai is extremely handsome and youthful looking. He has scarlet-red eyes (a common trait among pure-blooded Nobles) and jet black hair. He is usually seen wearing the Ye Ran High School uniform. He has a silver cross earring on his left ear which is later revealed to be a gift from the previous Lord. Rai also wears an outfit that bears a strong resemblance to his uniform (albeit without the emblem). Rai has been shown to wear an official uniform of high ranking nobles similar to those of clan leaders in Lukedonia, before the Lord, but with some minor differences. His demeanor is stoic and regal and his appearance inspires awe and respect, though his composure is sometimes broken by his confusion and ineptitude in understanding and utilizing the technology found at modern time. However, even when he is truly distressed, he keeps the same fixed, serene facial expression. Personality Rai possesses no knowledge whatsoever regarding the 21st century, and often tends to be lost and confused especially when interacting with modern day technology such as cell phones and computers. He serves as the manhwa's comic relief due to his inability to use technology and his appetite for ramen. Although he seems cold and apathetic on the outside, Rai has shown compassion towards human beings; though it is not known whether this is due to actual compassion or out of pride (an explanation of the past pointed towards Noblesse and their interactions with primitive humans). He shows great trust in Frankenstein, though will not hesitate to berate Frankenstein for misinterpreting/ disobeying his orders. Rai once sealed Frankenstein's powers due to the latter's periodical misuse of his tremendous power, and has shown worry in Frankenstein's actions during Chapter 170, where Frankenstein summons his dark spear. Rai also has a great sense of duty as he decides to remain as the True Noblesse whose life is even harder than that of the Lord. Rai enjoys eating Ramen Noodles and Frankenstein strives to create the perfect dish of ramen for his master. Rai loathes his clothes getting unclean or messy which can be easily perceived as he keeps very tidy and clean. Powers/Abilities Raizel is shown to be an extremely powerful Noblesse, and possibly the most powerful character in the manhwa series. He has the strength far beyond several Gajus combined and has Frankenstein as his powerful servant. In Chapter 192, Gejutel revealed that Rai is the True Noblesse. Telekinesis: This was the very first power shown in the series, shown during Chapter 1 when Rai opened the curtains after his awakening. Later on in Chapter 45 (and possibly in 134), he is shown trying to exit Frankenstein's residence by attempting to open doors and windows. This power is displayed in a more powerful fashion when he uses it to forcefully propel DA-5 leader Krantz into an adjacent wall. Instant Costume Change: This is the second ability to be shown in the series. Rai uses this when he woke up from his long sleep. After observing students walking on the sidewalk he changed his clothes to the white school uniform to blend in with the crowd. He later uses this ability again when he meets the Lord to change into a black, noble outfit. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' A common technique among the Noblesse, however, it is shown to be more prominent in Rai's case, as he uses the ability effortlessly to bring powerful opponents to their knees. It has been shown that Rai is so powerful that he can use his mind control to even freeze the clan leaders. *'Mind Reading:' Also one of the earliest abilities showcased in the manhwa. With this ability, he is able to sense and understand the thoughts and emotions of the people in his immediate vicinity. *'Mind Link: '''Similar to the psychic link established between Regis and Seira, Rai has displayed this attribute by communicating with Frankenstein in the battle against Mary and Jake. In the aforementioned situation, he ordered the utter elimination of the enemy before him. '''Force Field: '''First shown to be used against Krantz, it was powerful enough to easily block all of the DA-5 leader's attacks despite the fact that Krantz's power was augmented both by the consumption of D and the absorption of former teammate Shark, who had also consumed D before being absorbed. '''Enhanced Speed:' Rai has been able to move at extremely high speeds such that he covered a distance the DA-5 needed 20 minutes to travel in mere seconds. He also surpasses the Kertia clan leader, who is known for his incredibly high speed. Immense Strength: As a true Noblesse, Rai has been shown to easily block even the strongest attacks with little effort and is more than capable of sending his opponents flying with a mere flick of his finger. Blood Reign / Blood Control *'Blood Affinity:' Rai has a natural and rare affinity to blood. With it comes certain abilities that can only be used by those who, according to Regis, "govern blood". He is also able to sense the origins of powers as seen with M-21's werewolf heart. He is the only Noblesse that met with M-21 and realized this without a thorough physical examination of his body. *'Blood Field:' This power is unique even amongst the highest ranking Noblesse since Regis (a member of a high-ranking clan), has never even witnessed the technique. It is a powerful ability used exclusively by those who govern blood i.e. Rai and the current Lord. It uses the blood around him and transforms it into a powerful typhoon that surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence. But unlike the current Lord, Rai has better control and power on the blood and his Blood Field is shown to be able to shake sky and earth. *'Awaken Or Seal The Powers of Others': Rai uses this power in two different cases, the first in which he sealed Frankenstein's power, and the second case in which he used M-21's blood to awaken his werewolf abilities in order to fight the Infected, also when M-21 on the brink of death had his powers awoke so he could heal a fatal wound. It is speculated, however, that the former case is not a seal, but a verbal command issued to Frankenstein by his master, as he (Frankenstein) has been shown to abuse his power repeatedly. *'Soul Weapon': It is revealed that unlike the other nobles, Rai's soul weapon does not have material form. The earring is a seal binding his mighty power. The combination of his noble blood and very own soul is his soul weapon. With the removal of the seal, Rai lets out an enormous flow of power that can shake the surrounding environment and releases a giant whirlpool of blood. Unleashing his full powers, unfortunately, shortens his life span, as revealed by Rai himself in Chapter 220: "To drain my life as I use my strength...such is my fate." Category:Nobles Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters